


Dog House

by PinkBlossom



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom
Summary: Gibbs gets back from work hoping to snuggle up with his girlfriend but her dog has other ideas
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Original Female Character(s), Jethro Gibbs/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Dog House

Fictober 2020 Prompt number: 21 - “this, this makes it all worth it”

Fandom: NCIS

Rating: Teen

Warnings/Tags: None.

Closing the door gently behind him, Gibbs yawns; it had been a long day and he was looking forward to climbing into bed next to you for the first time this week. While he tried to remember your rota and whether you’d actually be in the bed or how long for. He got to the lounge and sighed loudly, there you were flat out on the sofa and you were not alone; There sprawled alongside you was Max, your five year old rescue dog of, quite frankly, unknown breeding.

‘Max, get off the couch,’ Gibbs said as loudly as he could without waking you up suddenly.

Your dog did not flinch and continue to sleep nestled up to you. Selective deafness was one of his specialities. Gibbs muttered under his breath. Max would usually do as he said but when you were there he completely refused. He was without doubt, your dog. Concentrating more on you, he could see you’d made it home from work, but you’d only got a far as the couch. You had an arm flung around Max and your face nuzzled into the back of his neck.

‘Hell, I’m jealous Max.’ Gibbs groaned, knowing he’d quite like to be cuddled up to you like that. Neither you nor Max stirred and he realised he was going to have to wake you up and get the dog to let you go. He went to the fridge and found some leftover chicken. Max’s nose twitched. Gibbs knew he couldn’t resist this particular treat. His eyes opened and Gibbs gestures for the dog to come and get it. Unable to resist the smell any longer, Max jumped of the couch and Gibbs threw the chicken towards the kitchen so Max had further to go. With the dog out the way, Gibbs sat in the space he had left.

‘(Y/N), wake up,’ he said, his hand gently stroking your face and hoping you’ll come to but you’re in a deep sleep and it’s not having any effect.

He blinks his tired eyes, he thinks about covering you with a blanket and going to bed alone but it had been a hard day and the case he had been working on was particularly gruesome. He’d never admit this to you, but nestling up to you as you slept was something he needed rather than desired tonight so he perseveres.

Trying a new approach, he leans down and plants lots of tiny kisses on different areas of your face. When you finally started to react, he put his lips to yours until you were awake enough to kiss him back.

‘Hey,’ you croak, not awake enough to fully open your eyes.

He smiles at you, his hand gently stroking your messy hair.

‘Come on sweetheart, let’s go to bed,’ he soothes.

He helps you get to your feet and gently pushes you up the stairs. Within minutes, you are both in bed and you have your head on his chest. He wraps his arms around you, holding you close. Inhaling deeply, he can smell your shampoo in your hair still. His week had been full of harrowing sights and stories he would never be able to unhear. But moments like this make it all worth it.


End file.
